Crash and Burn
by Brieze
Summary: HIATUS Duo knows a lot about crashing and burning but what if he didn't have to crash alone? Maybe this companion can mend his broken heart and send it soaring... 1x2x1 Minor 3x4 & 5xS Noncon.
1. Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing... If I did... I would be rich, japanese, and Duo would rule the world! Mwahahah! cough

****

Crash and Burn

****

Mission 1: Accepted...

The rain fell solemnly, soaking the pained body of a certain Gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell. He walked slowly through the city, each step taken with a gasp and ragged breath. The world in front of him swam, his head ached wildly, throbbing.

He brought a small cell phone to his ear, hearing two rings then a gruff, "Hello?"

"Heero...? Help me. So much... pain..."

Heero Yuy heaved a sigh, sitting in front of his laptop residing on the kitchen table. A hot cup of coffee steamed in his hand. Bringing the liquid to his lips, he took a small sip before returning to the statement he was to send out. Only two paragraphs to go, then he would be free to do whatever. Not that whatever was much of anything.

Letting another sigh escape his lips, he went back to typing furiously and five minutes later, all was done. He sat back, tipping his chair precariously, smiling to himself. It was a small smile that he only allowed himself the satisfaction of seeing. Not even Duo had seen this smile and Duo was the person closest to him.

__

_Where is Duo, anyway?_ Heero thought to himself. The sound of the telephone ringing was the only answer he received.

"Hello?" he asked gruffly, the receiver barely making it to his ear.

"Heero...? Help me. So much... pain..."

Heero's eyes widened, his mind registering the voice, "Duo? Where are you?"

"Heero--" was the reply he got, followed by a small crack signifying the phone had been dropped.

__

_Shit! What could have happened?! _Heero thought, running out of the apartment and into the raining streets. _Where could he be? I guess I should start somewhere in the city...  
  
_

He couldn't see anything. Everything was a lonely black. His whole body seemed alive with pain as images assaulted his mind.

__

_"Haha! You can't get away from me, you whore! You're mine!"_

_"No! Let me go! Stop!" Duo yelled, struggling against the man who had him bound and naked. "Stop! No!"_

_The man smirked defiantly, stripping himself quickly. Duo struggled wildly, trying as he might to free himself of the bonds which held him fast. _No! No! No! This cannot be happening! _Duo tried to convince himself. _It's all a dream!

__

"Heh. Time for a little fun!" the man smirked wider, ramming himself into an unprepared, unwanting Duo, ripping a scream from the boy.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! FUCK!" Heero cursed wildly, his feet smacking against the wet, cold sidewalk as he ran as fast as he could. "Where are you?"

His eyes skimmed every inch of the area surrounding him. Each building, child, adult, and animal. No sign of the long haired American. Worry overcame the pilot. _What if he's bleeding so much, it'll be to late? No.. no... I won't think like that._

With a new energy, Heero pressed forward, determined to find Deathscythe's pilot.

A sickening shiver wracked Duo's lithe body. The boy sat up weakly from his position on the concrete. a light drizzle pitter-pattered on the ground, the rhythmic sound relaxing the boy slightly. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, trying to stop the slight breeze from permeating through it. He crawled slowly to the wall and leaned back against it. His teeth chattered loudly and his skin was goose-flesh as more memories over-came him.

__

_Screams. Screams like nothing he had ever heard before. _That's me? _he thought. His throat was searing with pain, his screams soon becoming weak and hoarse and then turning to simple whimpers when his voice failed him. He wanted to die. To be rid of the pain that made his every nerve alive. _Too alive...

__

"Holy shit!" the man above him grunted with a final thrust, spilling his seed into the chestnut haired boy. Duo winced and whimpered at the burning liquid that filled him, silent tears flowing freely from his amethyst eyes.

'Let me die. Now. I'm dirty and defiled,' Duo thought, quiet sobs shaking him.

Duo slowly opened his eyes, realising that his sobbing was not the only thing causing the shaking. He looked up, right into a pair of worried cobalt blue eyes. _Heero..._ His eyes filled with tears as he jumped into Heero's arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

Heero's eyes widened significantly, then softened. He had never seen the braided boy cry before and had hoped he never would. Wing's pilot hugged the sorrowing boy close, rubing small circles in his back to try and relax him. Heero could feel tears of his own trying to escape but he held them strong.

"Heero?" Duo's muffled voice sounded from Heero's shoulder.

"Yes, Duo?" Heero replied, pushing the boy back slightly so he could see his face.

"Take me home..."

"As you wish..."

****

Mission 1: Complete...

Hey hey people! I know I know... The one infamous for never updating is back! Good thing? Bad thing? You decide. Heh. Well, as you can see, I have come up with yet another non-con-ful fanfic. Heh. I just love those kind. Mwahah! Evil person, aren't I. cackles Anyway.

Yes yes... I know. So clichè! Oh well. =P Sue me. It just sorta flowed out... Apparently I am very clichè. But anyway. The song inspiring this story would have to be **Crash and Burn **by **Savage Garden**! I love Savage Garden! They're my whores. XD


	2. Affirmation

****

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing is production of Bandai. I hold no rights to the creation, production, or name of Gundam.

****

**Author's Notes: **I know I know. I've gotten into my lazy habits again... But I have been in band all week and next week is actual over-night camp, so I will only be able to write little bits at night on gasp PAPER! Oh no! Heh. Don't worry. I wholly intend to finish this fan fiction. Hell... I may even gather a muse to finish 'Kidnapped'... Never know. Heh.

****

Crash and Burn

Mission 2: Accepted...

"Heero! Where--!" Quatre let an audible gasp escape his lips when Heero, soaking and shivering, walked into the safe house carrying an unconscious Duo in his arms. He passed by without a word to the blonde, heading towards Duo's room. Worry and fear drowned Quatre's feeling heart as he followed the boy. _Duo.... _"What happened, Heero?" he asked.

Heero gently laid Duo on the stiff mattress and pulled the sheets up around him. He turned to Quatre, a look in his eyes the blonde couldn't place. "I don't know... We'll have to wait until he wakes up to tell us."

"Where did you find him?" Quatre asked from the doorway. The blonde couldn't look away from the hurt pilot, his gaze full of sympathy and pain for the braided boy.

"Downtown," Heero answered, taking one last glance at Duo before walking downstairs with Quatre. Questions ravaged the Japanese boy's mind, all longing to be answered but there was one that he wanted answered the most.

What had happened that was so bad, it caused Duo to sob? He had never seen the American boy cry. A strange feeling rose into his chest as the lost, hurt look that was on Duo's face when Heero had found him came to mind. _Why should I care so much? If the baka couldn't keep himself out of trouble, why should I feel sorry for him?_

But he did... and that was the problem. He cared more about the pilot than he had ever cared about Relena. Come to think of it, had he ever cared for Relena? She chased him and was always looking for answers. It was obvious she was infatuated with Heero, but he had never really given time to realise what she really meant to him and now that he thought about it... She meant nothing. Duo, on the other hand, had somehow become a part of him everyday thoughts. It was strange how much his view of the long haired baka had changed.

Heero shook his head lightly, ridding his mind of all thoughts of Duo, giving the coffee in front of him (not that he knew how it got there) his full attention. Steam rose in wisps into his face; a soothing warmth. _What could have possibly happened that would cause Duo so much pain? _His mind wandered again. _I hate not knowing. Kuso..._

"Heero?" said pilot looked up, his eyes meeting Quatre's. "Duo's awake." The Japanese jumped up from his seat and nearly ran up the stairs. _Hopefully I can get some answers._

He slowly stepped up to the room, apprehension taking over. _Why am I so nervous?_ Heero sighed, calming himself as much as he could, though his heart was still pounding against his chest. Slowly, the pilot turned the doorknob and slid the door open, passing through. "Duo?" he said.

Duo had his back against the headboard of the bed, looking straight ahead. A look of pure forlorn was settled into his face. It shook Heero to no end that the normally happy boy was looking so lost. Duo looked up, catching the other's gaze.

"Hey 'Ro," he said simply, his voice scratchy and broken.

"Duo... What happened?"

****

Mission 2: Complete

Well! Chapter two. Short, I know. Deal. Heh. Anyway. Hope you all like this chapter because there will be no update until I get 5 reviews! Mwahaha! Oook?


	3. I Don't Care

Wow. It's been for fucking EVER! A year, a month, and 12 days to be exact! I'm really really sorry to the people who read my stuff and have been waiting for that HUGE span of time. I started highschool last year and it really kept me from writing as much as I wanted to.

But enough of my excuses.

**THANKYOUS:**

For commenting-

Elliott's girl

0.o K-chan

ashley

Scarlet-Ir

Kivalovenkiba

foxy-comic-death

Phoenix halfbreed

shadowdragon58

Yamiyumes br

For being awesome-

Jazy, Morgie, Krissy, Chrissy, Sirrah, Mac-attack, Jenn, Mare, Brittany

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't know, don't care

_x.x.x.x_

"_Duo… what happened?"_

God, what a loaded question. Where am I to start? There's something about the inquisitive stare I'm getting that tells me Heero's not leaving until I wholly confide in him. What a bother. So much a bother, all I can do is look into my lap and take a deep, shaky breath. There's nothing about what happened that I wish to relive, even to Heero.

"Duo..?" he says, a hesitant and slightly impatiend tone in his voice. Oops. I guess that means I'm supposed to talk.

"N-nothing, Heero," I whisper. Maybe that half-assed answer will get him to stop questioning me. Guess not. He's giving me a stern look. "Look, I j-just don't want to talk about it, okay Heero?"

What am I saying? Of course he doesn't think its okay that I'm not saying anything. No matter how much everyone believes Heero hold no emotion, I know better, but right now, I wish he were what everyone thought he was. The last thing I want is him standing there, staring at me with those mildly cold, inquisitive eyes. Not to mention that, at the current moment, my throat seems like its made of sand paper and it feels like a nail is being pounded into my skull.

Disregarding any notion that I might be in pain emotionally or physically, he advances and takes a seat on the side of my bed. I tear my eyes away from his and watch my hands fidgit. I know he can tell I'm at least minutely nervous of explaining. Of pouring my heart out to the one I, somewhere in the short time I've known him, have fallen for. Fallen straight on my face for.

"Duo, talk to me," he pleads and I fight back a frustrated scowl. I wonder what would happen if I told him to fuck off. Hmm.

"No," I reply maybe a little too cold. "Just leave me alone." I take a quick glance at his mildly surprised face. He must not have figured I'd straight out tell him to go away.

"Okay. Just call for Quatre or I if you need anything," he says quietly, standing up and walking slowly to the door. With a glance back at me, he turns the corner and is out of sight but not quite out of mind. I lay down, careful to not cause myself pain, and realise how bad I felt for not confiding in Heero. He was the secret love of my life, as chick-flick as that sounds, and I couldn't even trust him with my feelings. Bah, what am I saying. I'm a Gundam pilot. I don't need to confide in anyone! I'm just being ri-goddamned-diculous. Besides, Mr. Perfect Soldier would just 'confide' all my secrets in his stupid log-book-thing. I don't need to tell him anything. Nope.

I sigh loudly into the darkness and turn onto my right side, looking out the small window on the opposite side of the room. Not a star is in the sky and a moon is glowing a soft red. I can hear the lulling rhythm of nighttime insects outside. I let out a huge yawn and close my tired eyes.

No. I don't need to tell him anything.

x.x.x.x

It's short, but at least I updated! I told you I'd finish this one. I just didn't say when. heh.

-Rocker


End file.
